


Reunion, Redux

by GemmaRose



Series: Compatible [4]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Established Relationship, Hugs, Illnesses, Kissing, M/M, Omega Shiro (Voltron), Omega Verse, Rescue Missions, Reunions, Unethical Experimentation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-25
Updated: 2017-12-25
Packaged: 2019-02-20 13:31:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,868
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13147731
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GemmaRose/pseuds/GemmaRose
Summary: Finally, after months of searching, he's found his mate; and now that he's found him, he's not leaving Takashi in galra hands any longer than absolutely necessary.Written forEssion tumblr as part of theVoltron Winter Gift Exchange.





	Reunion, Redux

“I need your help with something.” Matt said as soon as Katie looked up from her computer. “But you can’t tell _any_ of the others.”

“Prank?” Katie asked with a grin, already closing her laptop.

Matt shook his head. “No, it’s-” he sighed and ran a hand through his hair, pushing his bangs back out of his face. “It’s something we’re going to need Green for.”

“What kind of something?” Katie frowned, shifting the computer from her lap to the mattress at her side.

“I think it’ll be easier if I just show you.” Matt motioned for her to follow, and she slipped off her bed to trail after him down the hall. Takashi’s room wasn’t far, just next door, and Katie gave him a strange look as he knocked on the door.

“Come in.” a voice called from inside, and Matt opened the door. As he’d expected, Shiro was just finishing putting on his armour.

“Wait, what happened to not telling anyone else?”

“Shiro and I came up with this plan together.” he explained.

“What plan?” Katie’s face scrunched up even further in confusion. “You still haven’t told me anything.”

“Remember that one summer where Mom and Dad let me go to Venus for a few weeks?” he asked, heading his sister off before she could start bombarding the both of them with questions.

“Yeah.” she nodded, still looking confused. “But that was years ago, what does that have to do with-”

“While I was there, Taka and I became mates.” he spoke over her, and her eyes went wide. “It was stupid and impulsive, but I’ve never regretted it, no matter how much I miss him.”

“You mean missed, right?”

“No.” Shiro shook his head, walking over to them as he fastened the last piece of his armour. “The day you brought Matt back to the castle with you, he-” Shiro shook his head, and Matt resisted the urge to reach out and comfort him. “We both found out that I’m not Takashi. That’s why the Black Lion didn’t accept me until there was no other choice, because I’m not its Paladin.”

“What?” Katie breathed, looking between them. “But, Black’s the one who found you. Why-”

“I don’t know.” Shiro shook his head. “But it’ll be a moot point soon, if Matt’s data is accurate.”

“What data? Why didn’t-”

“Data on where Takashi is being kept.” Matt interrupted, choosing to ignore the disgruntled look Katie shot his way at being cut off for the third time.

“Why didn’t you tell anyone when you found out?” she demanded, and Mat glanced at Shiro. The clone was looking off to the side, a pale flush on his cheeks that made Matt miss Takashi so much his heart ached.

“Would you really have trusted a galra-made clone to lead you?” he asked softly, and Katie opened her mouth before shutting it without a word. “Keith was off with the Blade, there was nobody who could step in and complete Voltron if you found out.”

“But if you’re galra-made, why do you care?” Katie frowned.

“Our best guess is they didn’t finish programming him.” Matt said, drawing Katie’s attention back to him. “That, or Taka’s memories were stronger than anything else the galra tried to stick in his head. Either way, it doesn’t matter. We’ve found Taka, and with Green’s cloaking we can get in, grab him, and get back out with minimal difficulty. We could do it with Black too, but-”

“No need to.” Katie grinned, hard and determined. “I’m in.”

\---

“Get down!”

Matt grunted as Shiro tackled him to the floor, a line at waist height on either side of the hall lighting up the same purple as Shiro’s prosthetic. When nothing happened after a second, Matt gave the clone a shove and glared at him.

“What was that for?” he hissed.

“Anything between those lines gets pumped full of electricity.” Shiro replied, and Matt decided not to get back to his feet just yet.

“Oh. Thanks. Katie, can you turn this off?”

“Done.” Katie’s voice came over his comms, and the glow faded away. “You’ve got maybe a minute to get to the cells before a patrol comes down this hall, so move it.”

Matt scrambled to his feet and hurried down the hall, counting doorways under his breath. Third left, fourth left- “Fifth left, in here.” he ducked into the door well, and Shiro pressed his hand to the door operation panel. It lit up with a cheerful little beep, and the door slid open to admit them. Inside, it looked less like a prison cell and more like the place they’d gotten Bae Bae from. Mesh cages lined the walls on both sides, small near the front and growing larger towards the back.

Matt swallowed hard, and as he walked deeper into the room he was glad to see that most of the cages were empty. It made the silence slightly less unnerving. “Katie, are you sure this is the right room?” he asked, scanning the cages as he paced towards the back wall.

“Absolutely. Why do you ask?”

“It looks like a kennel.” Shiro said softly, and Matt glanced over his shoulder to double check that the clone was guarding the door like they’d agreed.

Once Shiro turned back towards the door, Matt continued deeper into the room. The crates were about half again the size of Bae Bae’s travel one when he found an occupant, and the noise that left his mouth was as much a sound of distress as it was a sound of anger. He hadn’t expected to find Takashi in full Voltron armour, but he’d expected at least a prisoner’s jumpsuit. Instead, his boyfriend, his _mate_ , was clad in nothing but a pair of pants which looked about as sturdy as the tunics given to prisoners, nowhere near enough to protect him against the ship’s chill air. In any other situation he might’ve taken a moment to admire the view, Takashi was a beautiful man after all, but right now his mate’s pale skin was covered in bruises and barely-healed cuts and burns.

“Taka.” he breathed, falling to his knees next to the cage and reaching through the mesh as well as he could. His fingers came just short of brushing the omega’s unkempt shaggy hair, and he made another distressed noise before turning to Shiro. “Open this.” he demanded, and the clone hurried over to rip the cage door open with his prosthetic hand.

“How’s he look?” Katie asked as Matt pulled Takashi halfway out of the cage into his lap.

“Not good.” Shiro answered, and Matt was grateful he didn’t have to say anything as the clone filled his sister in. Takashi looked like he’d been through hell, and on top of that he was sweaty and shivering, clearly sick. A whimper slipped from his throat, and Matt gathered his mate close in his arms.

“It’s alright, Taka.” he murmured, brushing his mate’s hair back off his forehead. “It’s alright, I’m here.”

Takashi made a half-articulate sound which Matt recognized as an approximation of his name, and his heart soared.

“I’ve got you.” he murmured, lifting one hand to brush over the pale circular scar on the back of his mate’s neck. “I’ll get you home, but you have to do something for me.”

Takashi made a sleepy questioning sound, and Matt bent his head to nuzzle at the filthy hair just over his mate’s ear. “Until we get you back to the castle, you have to stay awake.” he put a touch of alpha emphasis on the last two words, and Takashi whined helplessly. “Please, Taka. For me? I need you to stay awake for me.”

Takashi whined again, but when Matt moved to pick him up he only swayed a little while unsupported. He made a pathetic little sound of pain when he left the floor, and Matt returned a noise caught between sympathetic and soothing. “What’s the fastest way back to Green?” he asked, settling Takashi’s weight against his chest. It would be easier on his arms to let Shiro do the carrying, but he had a feeling that if anyone tried to take his mate from him they’d end up with a concussion and he’d end up with Takashi back in his arms.

“Step ahead of you, Matt.” Katie said in his ears, and a blinking arrow popped up in his HUD. “Ten seconds til the current pair of sentries passes your door, and then you can move. Follow the map, and you should be back here in a few minutes.”

“Meet us there.” he said firmly. “Taka needs the emergency cryo-pod.”

“I’ll try to have it ready for you.”

“Go.” Shiro said, opening the door, and Matt moved.

\---

The cryo-pods really were some kind of miracle. Barely two vargas had passed, and already Takashi’s cuts and burns and bruises were all but invisible. He twitched occasionally, and Matt couldn’t hear through the pod’s thick walls but he would’ve bet anything that his mate was whimpering in there. Shiro was up in the cockpit with Katie, but even the thought of leaving Takashi to join them evoked the most visceral No he’d ever felt.

The pod’s little human shaped icon in the display was nearly the same colour as the rest of the display, though, which had to be good considering it had started out with a reddish tint. He reached out to rest his hand on the force field, and stumbled forward as his fingers met empty air. Takashi groaned, and Matt all but dragged his mate out of the pod’s chilly embrace with a happy little noise.

“Matt?” Takashi grumbled, and he nearly sobbed as he threw his arms around his mate. “Where- wha-” his face scrunched up in adorable confusion, and Matt couldn’t help but kiss him. Takashi kissed back, and now that he didn’t smell like fever and blood his scent was _exactly_ as Matt remembered it.

“I missed you so much.” he gasped when they parted, hot tears pricking at the corners of his eyes. “Taka I’m sorry, I’m so sorry.”

“For what?” he asked, wrapping his arms around Matt’s back.

“For taking so long to find you.” he lifted his head, blinking tears away, and... “Why are you _smiling_?”

“Because I have the best alpha in the universe.” Takashi laughed, rubbing his nose against Matt’s. “It doesn’t matter how long ago Pidge found you, or how long you’ve been helping the team look for me, because the galra only found me on the uninhabited planet Black dropped me on about a week ago.” he lifted his organic hand, and brushed Matt’s bangs aside. “So there’s nothing for you to apologise for.”

Matt laughed, more tears spilling from his eyes, and pulled Takashi in for another kiss as they sank down to the floor together. “I love you.” he gasped between wet, desperate kisses. “I love you so much, Taka.”

“I love you too.” Takashi smiled, the type of smile that made Matt’s heart do flips in his chest. “I knew if the team didn’t find me, you would.”

“Stop talking, you sap.” Matt laughed, and kissed him again.


End file.
